The technical book “Fachkunde Elektrotechnik”, [specialist knowledge on electrical engineering], 24th edition, 2004, page 110, FIG. 1 discloses a power breaker in relay form for switching electrical loads, the power breaker having a parallelepipedal shape comprising four longitudinal sides, a first transverse side, an opposing second transverse side, an electromagnetic coil having its longitudinal axis parallel to the longitudinal axis of the power breaker, an input connection, an output connection and a moving contact path, which is electrically connected to the input connection or the output connection. While, such power breakers may have a compact design in terms of a space-saving arrangement of their components, but they are not particularly well suited for the laying or supplying of power lines and/or designing switching electrical currents comprising two or more power breakers.